Sebuah Dialog Diri
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Dialog diri Yashamaru, semalam sebelum dia mencoba membunuh Gaara, anak yang paling dia cintai di seluruh dunia...


Dialog diri Yashamaru, semalam sebelum dia mencoba membunuh Gaara, anak yang paling dia cintai di seluruh dunia.

.

.

.

Sebuah Dialog Diri

.

.

xXx

Purnama, titik cahaya di tengah gulita

Namun itu purnama duka

Saksi bisu satu nyawa

Yang habis dilayangkan paksa

Saksi bisu cinta yang ditumbalkan

Ditukar dengan sisa kebencian

.

Jika manusia boleh menulis takdirnya sendiri, maka Yashamaru ingin menuliskan baris-baris cerita indah tentang hidupnya bersama Kakak tercinta. Dia akan menuliskan cerita tentang Kakaknya, Karura, yang menjalani hari-hari bahagia setelah diperistri orang nomor satu di Suna. Mereka dikaruniai tiga anak yang lincah dan manis. Sedangkan Yashamaru sendiri, mendampingi keponakan-keponakannya tumbuh dan berkembang. Lalu dia akan menambahkan, ketiga keponakannya tumbuh besar menjadi ninja-ninja andalan negara. Yang berdiri tegak menjadi andalan desa.

Sayangnya, takdir manusia sudah digariskan. Yashamaru berdiri di jalurnya tanpa bisa melawan. Kisah indah yang dia bayangkan dirobek satu per satu oleh kenyataan.

Robekan pertama muncul tepat tatkala Rasa, Kazekage keempat, mengumumkan kematian JInchuuriki Ichibi, Biksu Bunpuku yang memang sudah sangat sepuh. Junchuuriki baru harus dipilih, dan adat mengatakan JInchuuriki haruslah kerabat dekat kazekage.

Entah siapa yang menciptakan adat konyol itu. Rasa tak memiliki kerabat seorang pun kecuali istri dan iparnya. Namun sang Kazekage, bukannya menyegel monster luak ke tubuh salah satu dari mereka, malah menunjuk putra-putrinya.

Janin-janin tak berdosa yang bahkan sama sekali belum melihat dunia sudah diuji coba untuk menanggung beban dunia, yakni para Bijuu. Putri pertama tak kompatibel, lalu lahir menjadi shinobi yang dinamai Temari. Putra kedua, juga tak kompatibel, lahir menjadi shinobi yang dinamai Kankurou.

Yashamaru kira Rasa akan menyerah. Dua kali gagal dalam uji inkompabilitas. Apa lagi yang diharapkan Tuan Kazekage?

"Tidak apa-apa," pikir Yashamaru, "Biar Tuan Rasa mencari Jinchuuriki yang lain saja…"

Robekan kedua muncul tepat tatkala Kakaknya Karura mengumumkan kehamilannya yang ketiga. Awalnya, Yashamaru sempat membuat kalimat bernada canda, "Tuan Kazekage memang perkasa. Tiga anak dalam waktu berdekatan. Kalian benar-benar diberkahi!"

Canda itu buyar paksa saat Rasa memutuskan, uji coba Jinchuuriki masih terus berlanjut, dan putranya yang ketiga adalah tumbal selanjutnya. Putra ketiga yang lahir bukan sebagai tanda keperkasaan, tapi tanda kepanikan.

"Shuukaku harus segera disegel demi keamanan desa! Harus! Mulai ritualnya, anakku kali ini pasti kompatibel!"

Malam itu, Karura meregang nyawa demi melahirkan putra ketiganya. Sayangnya, usai prosesi yang menyakitkan itu usai, nyawa Karura juga usai. Nyawanya menjadi harga yang sangat mahal untuk menjadikan putra ketiganya seorang Jinchuuriki.

Penyebab kematian Karura, tekanan darah tinggi dan kegagalan jantung. Jarak kehamilan di antara tiga anaknya juga sangat dekat. Terpaksa harus menyusui anak pertama ketika hamil anak kedua, dan terpaksa menyusui anak kedua ketika hamil anak ketiga membuat hormonnya tidak stabil selama tiga tahun terakhir. Akhirnya Karura meninggal, membacokkan pisau takdir ke dalam hati Yashamaru, membuka sebuah luka batin yang takkan sembuh selamanya.

Robekan ketiga muncul tepat tatkala Kazekage sadar, putra ketiganya Gaara adalah Jinchuuriki yang gagal. Amukannya adalah ancaman bagi desa. Suna yang sekarat karena pergolakan ekonomi semakin terpuruk, dan massa menuntut Kazekage membereskan hasil uji cobanya.

Yashamaru, yang dipercaya untuk merawat Gaara, menangis dalam hati setiap malam. JIka keadaan semakin genting, dan Gaara tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, Yashamaru takkan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Rasa lakukan pada anaknya sendiri.

Hingga pada akhirnya, hari itu tiba.

Mimpi buruk yang terburuk, hari dimana dia harus mengakhiri hidup yang putra Kazekage yang tak berdosa.

"Pojokkan dia dengan menceritakan tentang Ibunya, setelah kita evakuasi penduduk desa. Kalau dia bisa mengendalikan diri, kita tunda pemberesan Shukaku," titah Sang Kazekage. Yashamaru tak kuasa menolak, kasih sayangnya dikikis paksa oleh tanggung jawabnya sebagai Anbu pasir.

Malam sebelum pembunuhan itu, dia berdiri di hadapan cermin, mencoba menanggalkan seluruh kasih sayang yang dia punya. Tubuh mungil berkulit halus Gaara yang dia peluk setiap hari, menyisakan kenangan yang harus dia bunuh detik itu juga.

Berat, dan yang pasti menyisakan air mata sesal dan perasaan perih.

Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

Mati, tapi masih bernafas.

Yashamaru yakin jika misi ini gagal, dan dia mati, maka di akhirat nanti dia akan merindukan Gaara kecil yang berlarian di atas pasir, dan dengan cerdasnya bertanya mengenai fenomena-fenomena, seperti mengapa langit berwarna biru,

Atau mengapai dirinya tidak pernah dicintai -

"Saya mencintai Tuan Gaara," itu yang selalu Yashamaru katakan, dan kata-kata itu juga yang harus segera dia lupakan. Maka dengan berat hati, hari itu, dia mengambil seragam Anbu nya, lengkap dengan sebuah cadar yang akan menutup identitasnya. Bersamaan dengan cadar itu terpasang, seluruh perasaannya terpasung.

Dia melangkah keluar, memulai misi untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Cadarnya basah oleh air mata, tapi kakinya tidak bisa berbalik ke tempat semula.

Hari itu,

Purnama itu,

Sebuah tragedi terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Author`s note : back to my childhood, ketika adegan pembunuhan Gaara oleh Yashamaru adalah favoritku. Aku merasakan pedihnya Gaara kecil. FYI aku masih umur 10 tahun waktu episode itu tayang di Indo, and it gave me trauma i guess T_T


End file.
